Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 8: Guilt in Madness
{…} "..." {…} "..." Means two people are singing different lines at the same time. Meanwhile, the ships came back to form one (though slightly smaller), and the team set out to find Vincentine. They didn't know it, but even though Jack and Vincentine were millions of km away, they still found a way to sing in tune. These Eyes – TheDuckCow (Vincentine) "Sad, gone, lost, alone in pain I'm just a sacked pawn in this monster's game Who I used to call my brother now I know to be no other Than the one who wants me dead just for the fame Listen closely Jack you spiteful man You cannot remove me now It's you I'm after, and you better have a plan Or take your final bow Oh why did I believe those lies Now these eyes are my only prize And you soon will know My rage can only grow You're the one who dies (Jack) Oh Vincentine I wish that you could be just fine Back again to how it was It's all so tragic now because You and I were always meant to be a team Now you're with the outlaws I can't bear to hear you scream But I'm forced to fight your cause Had I not given you those eyes, Would the world be free of cries? Now you've given me No choice to flee No compromise- "Jack, may we ask, why do you still care for him?" Erik asked. "Well, even though he is evil, he's still my brother. And you know, brothers look out for each other, he may not care about me, but I know he has a soft spot, I just have to find it." Jack said, before he got teleported to a lush planet with trees and lazy rivers. "Great, must have been this random teleporting mechanic in the solar system." Jack said as he explored the area, only for Vincentine to appear right in front of him. (Vincentine) "Sad, gone, lost, alone in pain I'm just a sacked pawn in this monster's game Who I used to call my brother now I know to be no other Than the one who wants me dead just for the fame Listen closely Jack you spiteful man You cannot remove me now It's you I'm after, and you better have a plan Or take your final bow Oh why did I believe those lies Now these eyes are my only prize And you soon will know My rage can only grow You're the one who dies (Jack) Oh Vincentine I wish that you could be just fine Back again to how it was It's all so tragic now because You and I were always meant to be a team Now you're with the outlaws I can't bear to hear you scream But I'm forced to fight your cause Had I not given you those eyes, Would the world be free of cries? Now you've given me No choice to flee No compromise- {Jack} How to make the world a better place {Vincentine} Look how fast {Jack} When all you do is show me spite and disgrace? {Vincentine} They all try to escape the blast {Jack} And I've tried to lend a hand, but you always let it fall like sand {Vincentine} You say I could never last {Jack} You make it so it must be you that I erase {Vincentine} I laughed so hard I cried like a ghast {Jack} Listen Brother, penguins can't live on {Vincentine} Did you expect I'd let you continue to live on {Jack} When you attack them like so {Vincentine} When you attack me like so {Jack} Gripped with fear, unsafe for them to spawn {Vincentine} Your hate stalks me dusk to dawn {Jack} And that's why you have to go {Vincentine} I can't wait to see you go (Jack and Vincentine) I cannot believe these eyes {Jack} That they'd cause such pain and demise {Vincentine} That they're the ones to help me rise {Jack} Oh how I know {Vincentine} Yes how I know {Jack} That now my old fellow {Vincentine} That now my greatest foe (Jack and Vincentine) Is the one who dies" The black hole finally went under the horizon, causing a great shadow to form form the hill in front. Giving Vincentine the chance to sneak up behind Jack, and killing him. The body of Jack fell to the floor, with Vincentine standing over him, smiling in glee. But, upon further thought, Vincentine for once in his life got over his evil ways and realised what he had done. Nothing Could Have Ever – TheDuckCow (Vincentine) "He was my only friend What once was friendship, now defeat Corrupted pain and deceit It's life I now transcend Nothing could have ever There is no end No sun left to shine No choice but to remain a ghost Is that what I want most? Well now his world is mine Nothing could have ever What cruel design Vincentine looked at the body once more, before flying into the air and causing destruction all around him, from lightning to monsters unheard of. Meanwhile a few kilometres away, the team landed on the same fertile planet, only to hear and see the lightning. "Whoa, what is that?" Christina asked. "It could be Vincentine." Erik suggested. Over to Vincentine, there was carnage everywhere. (Vincentine) Now your god is dead Now Mr. Vincentine is here To fill these worlds with fear To make my torment spread Nothing could have ever And I can't change a thing" "You're right, I guess nothing could have ever been the same." Jack said, emerging form the trees. This caused Vincentine to stop what he did completely. "But, how are you, I killed you!" "Nope, I wanted to see if you had some humanity in you. So I gave a fake me for you to kill." Jack said, after some thought processing, Vincentine realised what Jack had done, and lifted him by the neck onto one of the trees. "You know, brother, I can kill you and your penguin friends easily, there's just one thing I need." "Oh, and what would that be?" Jack managed to say. "You." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter © Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters